The present invention relates to surveillance microphones and means for holding them about the body of a surveillance agent. Such microphones are commonly used by enforcement or other government agents when it is necessary to gather information on persons believed to be engaged in illegal, or associated with illegal activities. Two primary concerns enter into the use of such microphones; one, the avoidance of detection by the person under surveillance that the wearer is wired to record a conversation; and two, the assurance that the reception of any conversation or other auditory information is as clear and intelligible as is possible to insure its later envidentiary value.
The former requires that the microphone be worn by the agent in a comfortable manner so that there is no tendency to twitch or act otherwise in a suspicious manner. It is further necessary that the microphone not be visible through the clothing of the agent or create a telltale bulge in the user's garments.
The latter necessitates that the microphone be made immune to noise interference such as produced by rustling of the user's clothing over the microphone.